


The Brightness of the Moon

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Shin-ah!, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiryuu deduces that something is different about today, but he can't figure out why it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightness of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the scenario I presented here is probably extremely unlikely for the Blue Dragon's village... but just maybe. ;w; Also, Ao is horribly un-Ao-like and I acknowledge that; this is my first time writing him and there are plenty of other masters in this fandom who already write him wonderfully. ...I made him too soft. *sigh* ...Hope there's still something to enjoy from it though. Happy birthday sweet Shinahmon roll <3

“Seiryuu, you can go outside and play today.”

The small Blue Dragon turned to look up from his meal at his predecessor, eyes widening behind his mask.

“…Ao…? Is everything… okay?”

In truth, there shouldn’t have been anything unusual about Ao letting him do his own thing. There were days when he practiced more with the sword (though those sessions were less frequent now because Seiryuu had learned pretty much all that was realistic for him), but he had plenty of freedom outside as well.

…But it had sort of just become an unspoken routine; the older Blue Dragon directly ordering him to do so seemed odd. Seiryuu had learned how to read the meaning behind Ao’s words, and he couldn’t help but worry a bit.

Ao simply smiled a tiny, tired smile.

“Everything’s fine, Seiryuu. Go ahead; just, as always, stay… where I can see you…” He trailed off painfully; it was obvious these words hurt more and more to say with each passing day.

Seiryuu nodded, still confused, but knowing he wasn’t going to get any more answers.

He would always do what Ao told him, because he wanted to make Ao happy.

…Now that he thought about it, however, it seemed as if something was up today. His predecessor had let him sleep in later than normal, and their meal had been heartier than usual. Seiryuu wondered if Ao had gone outside in the early morning to gather what he needed to make this happen. …Of course he was grateful, but it was strange. And then Ao’s weird behavior now.

_What’s… different today?_

 

* * *

 

 

Seiryuu toddled outside the hut as usual, eventually deciding that if Ao had something to tell him, he would. If it wasn’t important, then it wasn’t important.

He had been wondering around aimlessly for a while, happily stepping in the puddles that were made by yesterday’s rain, when suddenly he heard a voice.

“Hey, you’re the Blue Dragon, aren’t you?”

Seiryuu froze, and slowly lifted his gaze to see a person standing not too far away from him. It was a boy who looked to be quite a bit older than him, though Seiryuu couldn’t have known how much older specifically. His expression was neutral, and yet he couldn’t help the worry that coursed through him.

He wasn’t supposed to be around others… They were afraid of him and his power.

Before Seiryuu could make a break for it, the kid spoke again.

“I know you’re him; I’ve heard everything they say about the Blue Dragon. …But I don’t think I’m afraid of you.”

_…What?_

Emotion overtook logic, and he stared at the boy, who was giving him a small smile.

“…You wear the mask to keep others safe, right?” he said softly, pointing to his own eyes. “So as long as you have it on, no one should have anything to fear from you.”

Seiryuu’s heart swelled at those words, and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Every instinct told him that this act wouldn’t last, that it was just a joke… but he couldn’t help speaking.

“…You’re not… afraid…?”

His voice was barely a whisper, and yet the boy in front of him obviously heard him.

“…Maybe deep down, I am,” he started. “…But it’s not the Blue Dragon’s fault that they have this curse. People shouldn’t leave you all alone, and the others like you, because of something you cannot control. They give you the mask, and yet they don’t make use of it. What is the point of making you wear what I’m sure must be a heavy thing, if no one will allow it to protect them?”

He noticed that the boy was talking a bit slowly for his sake, and although he didn’t understand some of the words, the meaning of the message was clear.

Seiryuu felt tears smother his eyes behind his mask, as much as he tried to keep them back.

“…You’re not afraid…” he repeated, but this time as a statement.

Before the boy could say anything else, Seiryuu heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Oy, what do you want, kid?” Ao asked roughly, coming up next to him. Seiryuu expected the boy to cower in fear from his predecessor’s piercing gaze, which was still intimidating despite his weakening eyes. But to his shock, all the boy did was nod his head in a gesture that was obviously meant to be _respectful_.

“Are you the previous Blue Dragon?” he asked cheerfully. “I’m sorry, I was just saying hello to the little one here. I’ll leave you both in peace now.”

Seiryuu looked up at Ao, and saw that he was too dumbfounded to speak, his mouth open a little in an ‘o’. _…He even… surprised Ao…_

Ao was shaken out of his stupor, however, when the boy turned to leave, a smile on his lips all the while.

“…W-Wait a minute, brat!” Ao snapped, marching up closer to him. “Just who do you think you are?! If you’re making fun of us, then you can drop the act right now!” he roared.

The strange boy that was so different from all the other children Seiryuu had ever met turned back, eyes widened, but otherwise not scared in the slightest.

“…I wasn’t joking, but I suppose it’s only natural it would seem that way,” he replied sadly. “I’m sorry, again.”

There was a long, awkward silence where Ao and the boy simply looked at each other, Ao towering over him, but the latter not wavering in the slightest. Seiryuu wondered just how this would end.

Finally, Ao spoke first.

“…How old are you, kid? And are you from around here? You don’t _look_ too old, and not from this piece of crap village… and yet you’re too nice.”

The boy laughed, smiling, and Seiryuu could tell that it unnerved Ao slightly.

“I’m ten, sir. …And yeah, I know my family would scold me if they knew how I feel… but I don’t think it’s right, the way everyone treats the Blue Dragons. I would never tell them that, though, or that I met you both today.”

“…I see,” Ao said softly in response. He hesitated for a long while, and then he said something that Seiryuu never thought he would ever hear his predecessor say.

“Seiryuu, why don’t you play with this kid today… er, what’s your name?”

“It’s Ji-min,” he said brightly. “And that sounds like fun! I’d love to.”

Seiryuu’s mind was swirling. “Ao… it’s okay? …Even though… you told me no?”

_He said… he’d love to play with me… with_ me. More tears pooled into his eyes, and his heart constricted.

Ao crouched down, patting his head gently. “…Just for today, it’s okay, Seiryuu,” he said, and Seiryuu thought that Ao sounded like he wanted to cry as well. …He was smiling a little, though, so he must have felt just like he did, he thought to himself.

But this was getting stranger and stranger. Ao always told him that making friends was pointless, because everyone was terrified of them, of _him_. Ji-min was nicer and not like the others, yes… but still.

“…Alright, I’m going back,” Ao said stiffly, standing up. “Don’t go any farther away than this, got it?” he ordered, glaring daggers at Ji-min.

“Of course! Don’t worry, sir,” Ji-min said, nodding firmly.

Ao nodded back, still a little befuddled it seemed, and slowly walked back to their hut. Seiryuu watched him all the way, and worriedly noticed how he was rubbing his head and wincing a bit in pain.

“…He is very protective, your friend,” Ji-min observed, prompting Seiryuu to face him again finally. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, completely different from his usual behavior. “I hope I didn’t make him mad.”

“…You didn’t,” Seiryuu said softly, hoping that Ji-min could somehow sense his smile. “…But yes… I love Ao.”

“That’s wonderful; I can tell you two have a special connection,” Ji-min replied kindly. After a moment of silence, he glanced at the ball that Seiryuu had been carrying with him all this time, and grinned.

“Want to play ball, then?”

Seiryuu smiled, happier than he had ever been in a while now.

“…Y-Yeah!”

 

* * *

 

“Did you have fun?”

Ao was sitting in the corner of the hut when Seiryuu returned, and he smiled wearily upon asking him the question.

“Mmhmm!” Seiryuu said proudly, making his way over to Ao and curling up in his lap. “Ji-min… is very nice…” He paused for a moment, smiling warmly. “…Thank you, Ao… for letting me play… with him.”

“He was a strange one, that’s for sure,” Ao muttered, handing Seiryuu a piece of fruit, which he happily accepted. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like him… too bad they’re not all as decent as he is.”

After they had eaten, Seiryuu still sitting in front of Ao, he decided to finally ask.

“…Ao… why did you do… everything, today?” He struggled to find the right words, but Ao seemed to understand what he meant.

“Well…” Ao began, so softly Seiryuu almost couldn’t hear him. “…Today is a special day, you know.”

_It… is?_ _…What… could it be?_

His predecessor seemed to sense his confusion, because he continued speaking.

“…Today is the day of your birth, Seiryuu. You are four years old today.”

“Four… years old?” Seiryuu repeated, not comprehending.

“Yeah,” Ao replied. “…All you need to know is that you’re older now than you were before. Last year, on this day, you turned three, and the year before that, you turned two, and the year before that, one. And now, you are four.”

“Oh… I see,” Seiryuu said, and he did. …Then he realized something else, and looked up at Ao.

“Why… why this one… and not the others?”

Ao’s face tightened. “Oh… j-just felt like it was time to finally acknowledge it. …I’m glad that Ji-min kid came along, actually; w-what a miracle that was.” He squeezed his eyes shut, putting his hand over them and groaning.

_Ao… He’s hurting, so much… But he did all this today… for me…_

Seiryuu suddenly felt the urge to hug Ao, and he did so, clinging to him tightly. He was glad Ao couldn’t see the new tears in his eyes behind his mask, but he knew his voice didn’t sound strong.

“Ao… thank you, for everything today.” He bit his lip. “…But all I really would want… for an important day… is for Ao to not be hurting. …To not feel bad.”

Seiryuu reached up and put his little hand on Ao’s face, knowing it wouldn’t really make him feel better but wanting to do so all the same. Ao slowly moved his own hand to grab onto it, squeezing weakly.

“…I-I know, Seiryuu… I’m sorry,” he said, his voice breaking a bit. “...That’s all I could do for you today, though.”

“It made me happy… Ao,” Seiryuu replied, wanting to make sure Ao knew he wasn’t ungrateful. “Don’t worry… today was fun.” He smiled, nuzzling even closer. “…Thank you.”

They remained sitting that way for the rest of the night, Seiryuu taking comfort in the sound of Ao’s heartbeat.


End file.
